


moon of my life (my sun and stars)

by mountainsandrivers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Sexy Times, bellamy fucks clarke from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainsandrivers/pseuds/mountainsandrivers
Summary: bellamy and clarke make loveNSFW
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	moon of my life (my sun and stars)

**Author's Note:**

> the bellarke sex scene that never happened. inspired by GOT

_You are the moon of my life. That is all I know and all I need to know. And if this is a dream, I will kill the man who tries to wake me._

_Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, until the rivers run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. You are my sun & stars._


End file.
